That One Person
by putrissi
Summary: Baekhyun hanya berharap cintanya itu tak berbalas. Tapi kenapa? - CHANBAEK/RnR/Oneshot


**Title : That One Person**

 **Author : ohpoison**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **A/N : Author saranin buat dengerin lagu Baekhyun ft Chen 'Really I didn't Know' sama Jessica 'That One Person' selagi baca, karena FF ini terinspirasi dari kedua lagu tersebut.**

.

.

 _Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 _Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol._ _ **I Love him, so much**_ _. Tapi Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mencintainya._ _ **But, why?**_

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan Chanyeol pindah ke daerah pedesaan yang berada di Kota Daegu. Desa kecil yang dikelilingi ladang gandum dan gundukkan bukit-bukit kecil. Pemandangan yang indah apalagi saat musim panen tiba, desa itu akan dipenuhi oleh warna kuning kecokelatan. Suasananya sangat tenang, cocok bagi seorang Seniman seperti Chanyeol.

Setiap sore, Chanyeol akan pergi ke atas bukit yang berada di tengah-tengah ladang gandum dengan menaiki sepedah. Ia sangat menyukai suasana disana, saat angin sore berhembus mengacak rambutnya dan cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup. Kepalanya akan terasa ringan setelah melihat semua pemandangan indah itu.

Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, ia membiarkan sepedahnya tergeletak begitu saja disamping pohon besar tak berdaun. Chanyeol duduk di atas rumput liar yang mengering, lalu mengambil _canvas_ dan pensil dari dalam tas selendang yang ia bawa. Tempat ini selalu menjadi _favorite_ nya jika ingin mencari ide lukisan yang akan dibuatnya. Bukan hanya untuk lukisan, Chanyeol sering melamunkan lirik lagu atau pekerjaan lainnya di tempat ini.

" _Beautiful_.."

Satu kata itu bukan ia tujukan pada bunga kecil di sampingnya atau pohon gandum yang bersinar cerah saat matahari senja menyinarinya. Melainkan pada sosok pria berambut cokelat gelap yang bahkan lebih indah dari bunga ataupun semua pohon gandum itu. Satu objek yang akhir-akhir ini menarik seluruh perhatiannya, juga menjadi ide untuk karyanya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikan segala aktivitas pria itu. Tepatnya, Chanyeol tertarik pada segala hal tentang pria yang nampak lebih pendek darinya itu.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Hanya sebatas itu Chanyeol mengenalnya, selebihnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh. Memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, seperti menyiram tanaman hias yang memenuhi halaman depan rumahnya.

 _Dia suka dengan bunga hias..._

Setelah menyiram, memotong daun yang mati dan membersihkan rumput liar di sekitar tanaman hiasnya, Baekhyun akan duduk di depan rumahnya. Menuliskan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

 _Mungkin dia suka menulis diary..._

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengetahui semua itu dengan caranya sendiri; memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jauh.

* * *

Rasa penasaran Chanyeol sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan hadiah kecil untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya. Rumah mungil yang hanya bisa dihuni oleh dua orang, rumah itu tampak indah dan sejuk dipandang mata karena tanaman hias yang banyak ditanam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulas senyuman manis saat melihat si pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hallo.." sapa Chanyeol.

"Silahkan masuk."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suaranya yang lembut, tatapannya yang hangat dan senyumannya yang manis. Tak salah jika dirinya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai ide dasar untuk karyanya. Pria itu sangat mempesona. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya menjadi dekat. Karena mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada bidang seni, Chanyeol suka membuat lagu sementara Baekhyun suka bernyanyi. Perpaduan yang pas jika keduanya bersama. Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara –mengoceh dengan senang hati. Mereka membicarakan segala hal, seperti bunga apa yang paling Baekhyun sukai atau alasan kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali duduk di atas bukit itu.

Setelah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dan baru sadar jika senja telah berganti malam, Chanyeol pulang setelah ia memberikan hadiah berupa lukisan Baekhyun yang sedang memandang bunga kecil berwarna merah muda.

" _Awesome_." Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi dirinya yang terlukis indah di atas _canvas_.

* * *

Hampir setiap hari dalam dua minggu ini Chanyeol selalu datang menemui Baekhyun di rumahnya. Ia datang sambil membawa bahan pekerjaannya seperti _canvas_ , pensil, cat warna, kuas, buku, dan barang lainnya yang lalu ia taruh di atas lantai kayu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan pria di depannya itu bekerja.

" _I like you_ , Chan."

Kuas yang menari di atas _canvas_ itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang bulat, tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Terganggu ya?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kaget."

"Teruskan saja pekerjaanmu" Baekhyun menatap _canvas_ yang berisi setengah gambar dirinya "jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Aku suka kau mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol sadar, ia bukan hanya ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai objek lukisannya atau ide dasar pada karya-karyanya. Chanyeol hanya ingin memiliki Baekhyun. Menjadikannya objek yang memberinya kebahagiaan setiap hari sepanjang hidupnya. Ingin melihat senyum manisnya itu setiap hari, melihat semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol menginginkannya.

"Baek, _I Love you_."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak menampakkan ekspresi lain selain tersenyum dan menatap sendu kedua mata Chanyeol, seolah-olah kalimat itu tidaklah _special_ baginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, sangat. Makanya aku tidak mau menjawab."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi berbicara dengan rumit. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menata barang-barang Chanyeol yang berserakan di depannya, lalu jemarinya berhenti saat hendak menyentuh _canvas_ yang berisi gambar dirinya. Indah, sangat indah lukisan itu.

"Lukisanmu sangat indah." Baekhyun memandangi lukisan itu lalu tak lama air matanya menetes membuat Chanyeol merasa khawatir.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan lukisannya, makanya aku menangis."

 _Aku sakit Chanyeol, aku sakit karena membiarkanmu mencintaiku._

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memilikinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu mengirup bau _shampoo_ yang dipakainya. Aroma _mint_ dan _strawberry_. Sementara Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

 _Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Chanyeol, berhentilah untuk mencintaiku._

"Kalau semua itu memberatkanmu, tak usah dijawab. Cukup berada disisiku saja dalam waktu yang sangat lama, aku sudah sangat bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol tak sadar jika bajunya sudah basah oleh air mata Baekhyun.

 _I Love You, Chanyeol. Itu jawabanku._

* * *

Chanyeol mempercepat laju sepedahnya dan melindas setiap tumbuhan gandum yang dilewatinya. Pikirannya sudah runyam dan perasaannya campur aduk antara marah dan sakit hati setelah Baekhyun memberinya pesan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Praha minggu depan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke Praha?" Chanyeol berbicara setengah kesal meski dirinya sudah berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba Chanyeol, aku sudah berencana pergi ke Praha dari tahun lalu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput pada bibir tipisnya.

"Tidak bisa diundur? Kita baru saja..." Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya yang seperti tak bernyawa itu ke atas kursi sofa berwarna cokelat.

"Maaf, tidak bisa."

Chanyeol marah. Sekarang ini ia kalut dalam perasaan kesalnya pada Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang memerah dan bergetar.

"Saat aku bilang aku mencintamu kau tidak mau menjawab, tapi sekarang kau dengan mudah menjawab tidak? Bagimu aku ini hanya lelucon!?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Ya! aku tidak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirimu! Makanya aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, tapi kenapa kau malah pergi? Kau benar-benar ingin menjauh dariku?"

 _Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, sama sekali tidak ingin. Tapi.. kita memang akan menjauh, bagaimanapun itu._

Baekhyun sudah kebingungan harus berkata apa lagi pada Chanyeol yang memang tak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya. Bukan salah Chanyeol memang, tapi salahnya sendiri yang selama ini bersembunyi dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggumi Chanyeol dari jauh sama seperti Chanyeol menganggumi dirinya. Namun sebelumnya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam. Karena Baekhyun tahu, semua itu pada akhirnya akan sia-sia. Karena dalam hidupnya tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia.

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau mencintaiku, benci saja aku. Itu lebih baik." Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Senyumannya yang manis dan tatapannya yang sendu, semuanya hilang. Yang terlihat hanya wajah Baekhyun yang datar dengan bibir tipisnya yang tanpa Chanyeol sadari semakin terlihat pucat.

"Apa.. kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, kakinya yang tanpa alas itu menggesek lantai kayu yang sama dinginnya dengan suhu tubuhnya.

"Bibirmu pucat.. kau sakit ya?"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, namun sekali lagi Baekhyun mundur, menjauh darinya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya yang tak mampu menggapai Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjauh dariku rupanya."

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Baekhyun yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Kau ingin kita berpisah seperti ini?"

 _Tidak! Tentu tidak._

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu.

"JAWAB AKU SEKALI INI SAJA!"

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Kepalan tangannya melemah, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Jujur, ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat Baekhyun yang tampak hancur di depannya.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menghampirinya, menarik wajah Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan diri mereka saling menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang sudah sangat mendalam. Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol, sementara air matanya meleleh, membasahi pipi keduanya.

* * *

Chanyeol terus membujuk dan memaksa Baekhyun agar ia bisa ikut pergi ke Praha. Sekalipun harus pindah ke sana, Chanyeol akan pergi. Baekhyun tak mau ada keributan lagi diantara mereka, maka akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya. Namun sebelum pergi, dua hari sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah memesan banyak obat pada Dokter yang menangani dirinya selama ini.

"Kita pergi besok?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih terasa dingin darinya. Dan itu selalu membuatnya khawatir.

"Chan?

"Hem?"

"Jangan pernah membenciku ya?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membencimu, tapi sekarang kau memintaku untuk tidak membencimu, kau ini kenapa sih..." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Jangan membenciku dan jangan mencintaiku."

"Itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol lalu dengan samar ia berkata "...aku serius." Namun Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

* * *

22 Mei.

Mereka sampai di Praha, Republik Ceko. Salah satu kota terindah yang ada di Eropa. Banyak sekali lokasi wisata yang ada di Praha ini, namun dari sekian banyak tempat indah dan romantis itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih Petrin Hill. Petrin Hill adalah sebuah bukit yang sangat indah dan hampir seluruh permukaan tanahnya ditutupi oleh rumput hijau.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di Petrin Hill, mereka tak perlu menggelar karpet atau alas apapun untuk duduk karena rumput disana benar-benar bersih dan segar. Chanyeol membawa beberapa makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun, ia hanya membawa sebotol pil di sakunya.

"Indah ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah membawanya bersandar di dadanya.

"Biasa saja."

"Kau ini!"

"Lebih indah saat aku melihatmu sedang menyiram bunga dari atas bukit."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Ini yang terakhir Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa melukisku disini."

"Baiklah."

Sementara Chanyeol menyiapkan peralatan melukisnya, Baekhyun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berpose.

Chanyeol melukis Baekhyun yang sedang tidur bersandar pada batang pohon. Kulit putihnya yang nampak halus seperti kapas, mata, hidung, bibir, dan segala yang ada pada diri Baekhyun adalah lukisan terindah dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Angin musim panas berhembus, menggerakan setiap benda yang ada disana, seperti rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hampir selesai dengan lukisannya, tinggal memberi gradasi warna pada rambut Baekhyun. Sebelum menyelesaikannya, Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu berjongkok di depannya. Ia membenarkan rambut cokelat Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke atas dahinya.

Dingin. Kulit Baekhyun terasa dingin, entah karena angin disini atau memang suhu tubuhnya yang turun drastis.

"Baekhyun?"

Saat tangan Chanyeol yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya, Baekhyun masih merasakannya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk sekedar membuka kelopak matanya, namun rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya itu membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Angin musim panas yang membelai kulitnya sudah tak terasa, sinar matahari yang silau di atasnya sudah redup dan dunia sepenuhnya menghitam. Baekhyun pergi.

Dengan telaten Chanyeol memindahkan tubuh dingin Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Memeluknya lalu menangis bersama raganya disana. Dan saat itu Chanyeol sadar, bahwa lukisan itulah yang terakhir.

* * *

Hari ke-5 di Praha.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendapatkan kiriman dari Korea berupa buku diary. Hampir seluruh isi dari diary itu adalah cerita Baekhyun dan dirinya.

 _14 Januari 2015_

 _Aku baru melihatnya, apa dia orang pindahan?_

 _21 Januari 2015_

 _Dia sangat pintar bermain gitar, aku melihatnya tadi sore di atas bukit._

 _04 Febuari 2015_

 _Yang kutahu namanya Park Chanyeol..._

Chanyeol memegang kuat buku diary itu hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Ternyata Baekhyun lebih dulu memperhatikannya. Chanyeol kira selama ini hanya dirinya yang tertarik pada Baekhyun, namun jauh sebelum ia melihat si pria pendek berambut cokelat yang kala itu sedang menyiram tanaman, Baekhyun –si pria pendek itu sudah lebih dulu melihat ke arahnya, mencari tahu siapa dirinya.

 _12 Maret 2015_

 _Dia berkunjung ke rumahku, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan datang kepadaku. Dilihat dari dekat, dia lebih tampan seperti yang kukira._

 _13 Maret 2015_

 _Aku tidak bisa tidur karena dia.. aku sangat ingin bersamanya untuk waktu yang lebih lama._

 _14 Maret 2015_

 _Aku baru sadar, kalau aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu 3 tahun terakhir ini. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini. Ini salah._

 _22 Maret 2015_

 _Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ini sudah kelewatan, aku sudah sangat kelewatan. Chanyeol mana mungkin boleh mencintai pria sepertiku!_

"Masa bodoh Baek! Aku tidak peduli kau itu seperti apa! aku mencintaimu! Dasar bodoh!"

 _24 Maret 2015_

 _Chanyeol memaksaku untuk menjawabnya. Tapi aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau berbohong padanya. Kalau aku menjawab 'Tidak' aku jelas berbohong, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengiyakannya. Aku bingung._

Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang sudah seperti aliran sungai. Pada halaman terakhir, terdapat tulisan tangan yang sangat rapih dan indah. Tulisan tangan yang ditulis oleh tangan dingin Baekhyun. Chanyeol membacanya dengan mata yang sudah bengkak dan merah.

 _21 Mei._

 _Ini mungkin menjadi yang terakhir. Chanyeol aku ingin mengakui segalanya padamu. Pertama, aku mencintaimu. Kedua, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan ketiga, aku sangat sangat mencintami. Maaf aku baru menjawabnya. Aku harap kau tidak membaca tulisan ini. Aku meminta Ibuku untuk menyobek halaman paling akhir sebelum diary ini sampai ke tanganmu, dan aku harap dia melakukannya._

"Bodoh..."

 _Aku mengidap penyakit Leukimia dan aku sudah tahu seberapa banyak sisa umurku sendiri. Makanya aku tidak ingin seseorang akan sakit hati jika aku pergi. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku di Seoul dan pindah ke pedesaan kecil itu untuk menikmati sisa hidupku. Aku tidak ingin ada perpisahan saat aku pergi nanti, karena itulah aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi. Kecuali kau, orang yang dalam sekejap menghancurkan segala pendirianku untuk tidak mencintai dan dicintai lagi. Chanyeol, kau orangnya._

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang tak henti menetes, membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan.

 _Chanyeol, aku ingin berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf padamu. Terima kasih karena kau sudah berada disampingku sampai detik terakhir hidupku. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa berada disisimu sampai detik terakhir hidupmu. Chanyeol, kau harus mendapatkan orang yang lebih pantas dan lebih baik dariku. But remember, i'm the one who always loves you. – Byun Baekhyun_

Tangisnya benar-benar pecah, ia berteriak, melempar segala barang yang diraihnya seperti orang gila. Sampai pecahan vas bunga membuat luka sayat yang cukup dalam pada telapak tangannya, Chanyeol berhenti. Ia membiarkan darah mengalir membanjiri tangannya lalu menetes ke lantai.

* * *

22 Desember 2015

Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan kamar tidurnya, membuka jendela kayu yang sudah berdebu cukup banyak. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya setiap kali membuka jendela itu adalah pohon besar tanpa daun yang berada di atas bukit. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya mengingat segala hal menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

 _The one person who can't see me though I am looking  
The one person who can't hear me though I am calling  
Do you even remember me?  
Do you even think of me?  
Just once, please_

Chanyeol memetik senar gitarnya dengan lihai, memejamkan matanya sambil melantunkan lirik lagu yang memiliki banyak arti baginya. Lagu yang merupakan pesan terakhir dari Baekhyun, ia menulisnya pada halaman paling akhir dalam buku diary; _Chanyeol, tolong buatkan notnya ya, aku hanya bisa menuliskan liriknya. Aku sering melihatmu bermain gitar di atas bukit itu. Kalau bisa, kau jadikan ini sebuah lagu yang utuh._

 _The only thing I can do is cry, but..  
Like a fool, I am waiting  
Please come to me now  
Come to me just like this  
My last wish is that one person, you_

Pada setiap lantunannya hati Chanyeol bergetar, merasakan rindu yang lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Satu hal, Chanyeol masih melukis wajah Baekhyun, walau si _Objek_ telah hilang dari pandangan.

 _Pria yang sangat aku cintai, telah meninggalkanku_

 _Dan sekarang aku menangis, menggenggam hatiku yang sedih_

 _Pria yang kupercaya akan cintanya, memang telah meninggalkanku_

 _Jujur Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa dia akan meninggalkanku  
Sungguh, aku tak tahu._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Funfact nih ya, gue nulis FF ini selama 1 minggu, padahal gak nyampe 3k words /bego=,=/ btw ngena gak sih ceritanya? /gaaaaaa:v/ maaf lahya pikiran gue gampang mentok, jadi ya mau gak mau gue maksain buat beresin ni FF -,- kalau aja ada typo dan alurnya gak jelas, anggap itu semua pemanis.**

 **Review? pliiisss *kedipkedip /njs-_-/**


End file.
